


Quiznak

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Language, Mild Language, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Romantic Friendship, Swear Words, Swearing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What does that mean? Allura answers Pidge's question.Oneshot/drabble





	Quiznak

"So..." Pidge said slowly one day. They had a question. Most of their friends probably knew the answer by now, or at least thought they did, so it was up to Pidge to just find out once and for all. To ask someone who knew for the sure. "Does quiznak mean like. Fuck?"

Allura snorted. "No, it means dang it."

Pidge blinked. That was not what they were thinking at all. "...uh, w-what? Are you joking?"

"Yeah I'm joking," Allura said. "It just means fuck."

Seems legit.


End file.
